Cache/IRC Channel POWER ABOSE!
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=717.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 8, 2016 12:27:12 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. IRC Channel POWER ABOSE! Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » Technical Help/Bug Reports » IRC Channel POWER ABOSE! « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: IRC Channel POWER ABOSE! (Read 381 times) Robosax Hero Member Offline 515 IRC Channel POWER ABOSE! « on: June 24, 2015, 11:12:17 PM » Was banned by "Giylas" After LemonZest gave him OP. Seems to have a weird fixation with me. Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 grid is your lord and savior Full Member Offline 182 Re: IRC Channel POWER ABOSE! « Reply #1 on: June 24, 2015, 11:33:58 PM » lol if Rumsod removes op from Lemon, who owns as an op, to defend test_world and his friends. Unsure how test_world got unbanned in the first place. He needed to be rebanned imo. The image above reflects that. « Last Edit: June 24, 2015, 11:36:07 PM by grid » Logged by clicking this link you are agreeing that you have sex with CommissiarBrian and his dog. Robosax Hero Member Offline 515 Re: IRC Channel POWER ABOSE! « Reply #2 on: June 24, 2015, 11:46:31 PM » Quote from: grid on June 24, 2015, 11:33:58 PM lol if Rumsod removes op from Lemon, who owns as an op, to defend test_world and his friends. Unsure how test_world got unbanned in the first place. He needed to be rebanned imo. The image above reflects that. I don't know who that is but you seem to be quite butthurt over that fellow. Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1231 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: IRC Channel POWER ABOSE! « Reply #3 on: June 25, 2015, 02:16:31 AM » What is /hs off? Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . President Lee Hero Member Offline 2102 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: IRC Channel POWER ABOSE! « Reply #4 on: June 25, 2015, 02:45:38 AM » Quote from: grid on June 24, 2015, 11:33:58 PM lol if Rumsod removes op from Lemon, who owns as an op, to defend test_world and his friends. Unsure how test_world got unbanned in the first place. He needed to be rebanned imo. The image above reflects that. nation in sig pls? Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » Technical Help/Bug Reports » IRC Channel POWER ABOSE! SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2